dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly
Trunks Correct me if I am wrong but, isn't it both Krillin and Trunks who appear in all three movies? :I believe Future Trunks and the main timeline's Trunks are counted as separate individuals. -- 09:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Continuity There is no plotholes within the Broly Saga. Maloja is a shaman, even if some fans thinks his skills were sham, the battle was near the village. He could have seen it. Also he goes where he wants to take what he wants when he wants. He can have taken Broly's blood before the battle, and before Videl, Goten and Trunks arrive to the village. Really, it is speculation saying he woudn't have been allowed to go to the glacial lake and get some of Broly's blood. The lake isn't in the village. Also, you don't know which way he took to leave the village at the end of the movie. Jeangabin666 00:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC) The problem is that Bio Broly makes it pretty clear that, thanks to Goten, Trunks, and Videl's involvement in taking down the "monster" that was plaguing their village, he was also cast out of the village, meaning that there would have been no way Maloja could have been allowed near the impact crater of Broly (It's far too close to the village, and it is also implied to be their water source in the chief's description of what happened that led up to the human sacrifice policy that Maloja started). There's also the issue that the Village Chief referred to Maloja as the "village idiot" when introducing themselves as well as the fact that most of his "spells" did not even work, which also cost him his life later on. Heck, Bio-Broly even hints quite a bit that he has resorted to Charlitanism while officially working for Jaguar (such as his attempting to steal money while saying "rich buffoons" right before his death.). And actually, the lake was near the Village (when Videl awakes, you can see some of the Ice melting and sinking below the lake, implying that the lake was also the Glacier and thus Broly's crash site), at least enough of a distance for Videl to run from the place she was staying at to the lake in relatively little time. Weedle McHairybug 00:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :The lake is near the village, but it is not in the village. Maloja could have taken a way that lead to Broly's crash site to leave the village. Which makes sense, since Bio-Broly reveals that indeed he went to the crach site and took the blood of Broly. Jeangabin666 00:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Timeline of when Bio Broly happened. I am confused. Hey just curious in the Bio Broly movie does that really happen before Trunks and Goten fuse and become Gotenks? because I am not to sure about when it exactly happens. I know on here it says This film may take place during the Buu Saga, after the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and shortly before Super Buu arrives on Kami's Lookout.[2] It would likely take place between the episodes "Return to Other World" and "Gotenks is Born" But... I don't think that is truly right. I could be wrong but... At the start of this movie it show 18 wanting her payment for throwing the match then this happened after the whole Buu saga So, Gotenks was introduced they just being kids didn't think to use fusion. Also if this happened before Super Buu saga (Or evil Kid Buu) and after Vegeta and Goku were dead (Or rather Goku's time ran out) and Satan was living with Buu (At first looking for the moment to take Buu down.) Remember in "Gotenks is born" They had gotten the fusion right and the cocky Gotenks decided to go off and face Buu on his own (But defused by the time they got there.) So, didn't they know how to turn into Gotenks then? Plus can you really see piccolo letting them take a break from their training to go do something like this? If I am wrong then please explain it to me. Because there really wasn't much time between Goku's departure and them getting the fusion correct. Sasskitten (talk) 08:49, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Bio-Broly is a movie and movies have inconsistencies. Excluding the inconsistencies, this movie takes place in Age 774, sometime after the Tournament. No need to try and find an exact place. 18:06, May 22, 2015 (UTC)